


Baby Mine

by Tide_Pod_Juul_03



Series: Baby Mine AU [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Lin is an uncomfortable grandma, Mako's trying his best, basically au where Mako is 19 and Bolin is 3 or 4 and Mako adopts him, everyone is a little aged up bc legality reasons, im gonna flood this fandom with brother content and y'all are gonna have to deal with it, its my fic and y'all gotta deal with it, love letter to older siblings everywhere <3, no im not, this fic brought to u by the mental image of Mako with a little toddler Bolin, this has like no plot im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tide_Pod_Juul_03/pseuds/Tide_Pod_Juul_03
Summary: If asked, Mako wouldn’t have guessed his life would turn out like this.---AU where Mako adopts his three year old brother following the death of their parents.
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Mako
Series: Baby Mine AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118333
Comments: 39
Kudos: 53





	1. Accidental Baby Aquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I know I'm behind on posting for Two Inches but I was stuck with the image of baby Bolin and have known no peace since. I just really want that good sibling bonding content. Can you blame me? I'll update when I can, I do work a forty hour a week job and am busy af.
> 
> Side note I have a tumblr, come yell about LoK with me! https://tidepod-juul03.tumblr.com/

If asked, Mako wouldn’t have guessed his life would turn out like this.

If he was honest, Mako knew he wasn’t really the most… stable person. He’d left home young, at the tender age of 16 for no reason except his own stubborn pride and poor decisions. One bad friend choice turned into a bad circle of friends turned into bad habits turned into… more than Mako felt comfortable with. Again, if he was honest.

But at the end of the day, he  _ liked  _ the fighting and the sneaking around and the running from the cops. Call him an idiot, but he’d always been something of an adrenaline junkie. And pulling schemes with the Triple Threats was the perfect way to get his fix.

His parents… fundamentally disagreed.

The last time they’d spoken, his mother had begged him to stop. His father scolded him for the heartache he was putting his family through. Begging and scolding had turned into words that couldn’t be taken back on both sides, and Mako had packed a suitcase and stormed out even as his parents pleaded with him to stay.

It wasn’t a night Mako liked to think about.

And that had been that. His parents had tried, of course, to get in touch. They sent letters, filed a missing persons report, did anything and everything they could. But Mako never replied, except one letter to let them know he was safe and sheltered and had food on the table. And maybe that was a bit of a lie. Maybe shelter was spotty and food was stolen and he was only as safe as the next thug he worked with. But it was a living.

Slowly, the letters tapered off. Mako assumed, bitterly, that now that they had a new baby they didn’t need to waste their time on the fuck up oldest. They’d sent a letter and a photo when his brother had been born. A little boy with bright green eyes and a shock of dark hair lovingly named Bolin. _ ‘He looks like your father. You should come see him.’ _ His mother had written in her usual slanted handwriting. Mako didn’t reply to that letter either.

He might have gone his whole life pretending, pretending his parents were gone and his brother didn’t exist, had it not been for that one fateful night.

\---

“Hey Mako, isn’t your mom and dad’s names Naoki and San?” Two Toed Ping asked suddenly, looking up from the morning paper. Mako paused in the middle of his breakfast. “...Yeah, why?” He asked. The few bites he’d eaten suddenly felt like rocks in his stomach as Ping’s expression twisted into an uncharacteristically sympathetic look. “Nice lookin’ couple, mom’s got your fucked up eyebrows, dad’s built like a brick shithouse?” He clarified further and carefully folded the paper. “First off my eyebrows look better than you do on a good day. Second, get to the point.” Mako snapped out. Reaching over the table, he swiped the paper from Ping’s hands and opened it up to the local news.

Ah.

His parents had been murdered.

“I’m real sorry kid. I know you guys weren’t close, but still. That’s your folks.” Mako barely heard Ping’s voice over the rushing in his ears. They’d been walking back from a pro bending match. Some firebender accosted them. Dad went down first, then mom. The mugger had gotten away with maybe 30 yuans total. They will be missed, no surviving relatives except-

“I gotta go.” Mako said suddenly, shoving his chair backwards and grabbing his coat. Ping said… something, honestly Mako wasn’t listening and was halfway out the door already. Flagging down the passing Street Sato, Mako snuck on with the crowds and made his way towards the back.

Bolin.

He’d apparently been there during the mugging. As a crucial eye witness, Mako knew he’d probably be at the police station. Risky business for a Triple Threat, but… it was like something snapped into place. The idea of leaving Bolin behind, letting his brother get taken into the system and shoved into some uncaring foster home, was suddenly unacceptable. They were brothers, and brothers stayed together, no matter how impulsive and unadvisable it was.

Mako hopped off at the station and took a moment to breathe deeply. He felt like he was in a fog, still shaken over the death of his parents. He knew the anger would hit later (it always did), but for now all he felt was a quiet sense of shame. He… what? Should have never left home? Never ignored his parents for years on end? Either way, the guilt would keep him up at night for years.

Pushing past the metal front doors and marching up to the receptionist desk, Mako tried for some kind of smile but felt it twist into a grimace on his face. “Uh, hi. My uh, my parents. I saw it in the papers today. San and Naoki? I’m Mako, their oldest.” Mako dug his fingers into his palms at the sudden look of pity on the receptionist’s face. “Oh! Mako, we’ve been trying to contact you. Thank you for coming in. Let me go get Chief Beifong.” 

Before Mako could protest, the receptionist swept away into the back. Shit. Beifong. Him and her had… some level of history. Most cops didn’t care for the gangs that operate throughout the city, but Beifong? She  _ hated  _ them. Wholeheartedly, without reservation. And while they’d never come face to face, he had neatly dodged the occasional ‘request’ for him to come in for an ‘interview’.

As expected, the receptionist came sweeping back in a few minutes later. “Chief Beifong kindly requests that you join her for an interview. She’s just looking for more information about your parents.” The receptionist explained.  _ ‘Whoop. There it is.’ _

“...Fine.” Mako grit out and let himself be led to one of the all metal interrogation rooms. As a firebender, the idea of being in a metal room was unpleasant to say the least. Metal burns were hard to heal from. Mako sighed and sat down at the table, fiddling with the metal cuffs welded to the table. The longer this charade went on, the further away Bolin might be getting. Mako could feel his patience slipping slightly and took a deep breath. Getting angry would only make things worse. If he wanted to walk out of here with his brother, he needed to keep a cool, level head.

“You’re a difficult man to get a hold of.” Mako barely bit back a shriek, flinching at the sudden voice as Beifong threw the doors open and stepped inside. “...Sorry about that, I don’t check my mail as much as I should.” Mako replied a little shakily as Beifong slid into the chair across from him.

“Not every day I get a Triple Threat in my interrogation room.” Beifong said smoothly. “Still haven’t.” Mako shot back automatically. Only idiots and fools admitted to gang connections in front of the fucking chief of police. Like Ping. Fucking idiot.

“Look, I get that you have questions for me but first off, where’s my brother?” Mako asked, the question burning inside of him until he couldn’t hold it back any longer. Across the table, Beifong snorted. “Probably still trying to get my troops to teach him how to metalbend. Kid’s a determined little thing and a real menace. Got everyone here wrapped around his finger.” 

Mako frowned a little and let this new information rattle around in his head. So his brother is determined. He’s a pest and a menace. He’s persuasive. And… “He’s an earthbender?” Mako asked before he could stop himself, wincing at the raised eyebrow Beifong gave him. “Still too young to really tell. He’s only three and a half. But it wouldn't surprise me. San was an earthbender, wasn’t he?” Mako had to admit, that was one of the smoothest transitions he’d ever seen.

The next half hour was spent answering every question under the goddamn sun, apparently. No, his parents didn’t have enemies. No, they didn’t do anything illegal. No, Mako didn’t have any reason to believe this was anything other than a random mugging. By the end of it, Mako was ready to pull his hair out by the fistful. 

“I’ve answered your questions, can I see Bolin now?” Beifong leaned back in her chair and squinted. “Let’s talk about that, shall we? You’re 19, correct? Legal age to adopt. Is that what you’re planning here?”

Mako paused.

This was it. This was where he made a choice and stuck with it. Was he really ready to adopt his baby brother? Was he ready to be a parent? No, not ready. His father always said no one’s ever really ready to be a parent. Was he willing? Mako never did anything by halves. He hadn’t even run away from home halfheartedly. If he was going to take in Bolin, he knew he’d need to take a good, hard look at himself and his life and make some changes.

...Would it be kinder to let Bolin go? They’d never met. Bolin might not even know he exists. Life was easier without a kid. He could just… keep doing what he was doing. And Bolin might end up with some nice earthbending family who could love and care for him instead of his fuck up firebender brother who could barely take care of himself.

In his pocket, the photo of Bolin as a baby seemed to burn.

“...Yeah, I’m planning on adopting.” Mako finally said. “Bolin should be with family. And I’m the only family he has left.” Beifong hummed quietly to herself. “You’re pretty much a kid yourself. A kid with suspected gang ties. What makes you think you’d be a good fit as a caretaker?”

Mako grit his teeth and sucked in a breath. “You can’t prove those gang ties. And… And even if they did exist, I’d… I’d, for argument's sake, quit. I’d find a respectable job. And I’ve been living alone since I was 16. I’m not some doe eyed trust fund baby who can barely boil water.” He spat out like a feral cat before shoving his temper back down. Getting angry wouldn’t help his case.

“You’re a firebender aren’t you? Are you prepared to deal with Bolin’s trauma around firebenders? He just saw his parents get mowed down by one. Ah. Sorry.” Beifong apologized as Mako flinched. “Say he is an earthbender. Are you ready for when your baby starts throwing rocks when they get angry?” “Can’t be worse than throwing sparks.” Mako replied.

At that, Beifong barked out a laugh. “Fair enough. I just want you to understand what you’re saying, kid. Children are forever. No takebacks. You’re gonna stand a good chance of getting custody since you have a steady income, your own home, and you’re his only living relative as far as we can track down. Are you prepared to become a parent?”

Mako took a breath and nodded. “I am. He’s my little brother. We’re all we have left now.”

Beifong’s face twisted for a moment before smoothing out. “Fine. You have my seal of approval, which should speed up your court case. You’ll take charge of him immediately, report to all court dates, play  _ nice  _ with whomever they send to do inspections on you two, and try not to fuck it up or we’ll be forced to take Bolin back into the system if you prove to be an unfit guardian. Understand?” Mako nodded and stood. “I understand. I won’t fuck it up.”  _ ‘Bolin deserves the best.’ _

“Well then kid,” Beifong stood and opened the doors with a grin. “Let’s go get your brother.”


	2. Mako Makes A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin was… smaller than Mako expected. Which sounds stupid. Three and a half year olds are pretty small

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this was supposed to be just the one chapter but I rly like this au and I'm gonna probably turn this into a series. This fic being the first part of it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I also have a tumblr! Hmu @tidepod-juul03, I'm thinking of taking Lok/atla ficlet requests and I'd love suggestions!

Bolin was… smaller than Mako expected. Which sounds stupid. Three and a half year olds are pretty small. But Bolin, he looked so little that Mako felt like he could fold him up and put him in his pocket for safe keeping. It stirred up some unknown feeling in Mako, something almost parental but not quite. Something warm and fragile and a little bit hopeful.

Mako paused in the doorway beside Beifong, the two of them watching Bolin playing blocks with one of the city’s finest. The image of a metal bender cop in full uniform carefully trying to balance a wooden block on top of an already teetering structure while a toddler called for  _ higher, higher!  _ was one Mako knew would send the rest of the Triple Threats into hysterical laughter. As it were, Mako only felt a vague sense of nervousness and underneath all that, steeled determination.

“Officer.” Beifong cut in cooly. The officer snapped to attention and, as a result, sent the tenuous block house crumbling. The look of stress and horror on the officers face as they looked between Beifong and the now ruined block house was, admittedly, pretty funny. “At ease. We’ve located Bolin’s next of kin. Gather up these toys and let the child services department know to prep the paperwork.” She ordered.

Meanwhile, Bolin stood up from his spot on the floor and hid behind the officer’s leg, staring at Mako with eyes so wide and green, it took Mako’s breath away how much Bolin looked like their father. “Mako, as you know, this is Bolin. Bolin, this is your older brother Mako.” Beifong made introductions and gestured for her officer to move aside.

Mako knelt down a little awkwardly and waved, smiling and feeling it twist into something uncomfortable on his face. “Hi… Bolin. I know we’ve never formally met before but-” Suddenly a little green and black blur cut him off as Bolin threw himself at Mako with open arms. “Mako! Mako! I’m super super a’cited to meet you! Mommy and daddy told me lots and lots about you, I always wanted a big brother!” Bolin gushed and seemed to be trying to climb inside Mako’s jacket.

Well.

That was easy.

Looking over at Beifong a little desperately, Mako carefully extracted himself from Bolin and stood up. “I’ve… heard a lot about you too.” Mako lied. Technically he probably had, he’d just burned the letters before reading them. Big green eyes widened and hands reached up for Mako, clearly asking for… something? Beside him, Beifong hid a laugh behind a cough. “He wants you to pick him up.” She clarified.

Pick him up. Okay. That was something Mako could do.  _ ‘How the fuck do you pick up a toddler?’  _ Carefully and just a little awkwardly, Mako reached down and picked Bolin up from under his arms and held him at arm length. “Spirits you’re hopeless. Hand him here.” Beifong sighed and snatched Bolin from Mako, pulling Bolin close to her side and balancing him on her hip. “Like this. Like a laundry basket, almost. Use your hip. Or,” She added, shifting Bolin so he was curled up against the side of her chest, one arm wrapped around his bottom and the other reaching across to hold him closer to her. “Not that hard, kid.” She joked, tweaking Bolin’s nose and grinning at the squawk he let out.

“Okay, I think I got it.” Mako said, feeling almost antsy at not having Bolin in arms reach, even though the woman currently holding his brother was scarier and more of a danger to threats than every gang in the city put together. Three hours ago, Mako had pretended he was basically an only child. Now, the idea of Bolin being out of sight for more than a minute was giving his heart palpitations.  _ ‘Is this what parenthood is? Being scared constantly?’ _

“Here. One hand here, the other supporting his bottom.” Beifong instructed, handing over Bolin and carefully rearranging Mako’s hands. “There. Not so scary.” Bolin seemed to collapse a little, snuggling tighter into Mako’s arms with closed, contented eyes. “You’re warm.” He mumbled, one hand inching up towards his face so Bolin could stick his thumb in his mouth. “I’m a firebender. I run hot.” Mako replied equally matter of fact and used his free hand to gently push Bolin’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Miss Bee-Fong? Do I get to stay wi’ Mako now? Please?” Bolin asked. Mako felt his heart seize a little at the question as it really hit him. Mako really was all that Bolin had now. And yeah, maybe dad had family in the Earth Kingdom. Maybe mom had some in the Fire Nation. But the idea of sending Bolin away to strangers who wouldn’t know the first thing about Bolin (not like Mako knew much himself), was unpalatable.

Beifong, to her credit, barely even flinched at the mangling of her name. “Mako just needs to file some paperwork. Within a few weeks a representative from child welfare will come visit you. I’d advise you to be respectable by then.” Beifong explained with a nonplussed raised eyebrow. “...Noted.” Mako replied and tightened his grip on his half asleep brother. 

The next hour passed in a blur of paperwork, instructions, meetings being planned and written down, all the while Bolin slept soundly in his brother’s arms. About fifteen minutes into holding him, Mako’s arms had started to hurt and Beifong had tactfully offered to find someplace to put Bolin to sleep.

Mako had held on tighter to Bolin and refused.

“I’m gonna have to get used to it, aren’t I?” Mako challenged. “He seems like the clingy type.” Beifong shrugged and made a so-so gesture with her hand. “He’s been friendly. I don’t think he’s really old enough to understand what happened. But he hasn’t been nearly as physical with anyone else as he has been with you.”

That made Mako swallow and look down at his brother’s sleeping face, thumb still jammed in his mouth as he mumbled and sighed through his nap.  _ ‘Even when he’s asleep he’s chatty.’  _ Mako thought a little fondly.

“And that’s pretty much everything.” The social worker broke through Mako’s thoughts. “Someone will be along in the coming weeks to do a house evaluation. Chief Beifong said you’re in the middle of moving, which is fine. Just drop off your new address as soon as you have it.” Nearby, a police officer approached with a small suitcase. “Our officers picked up some spare clothes from your parents house and a few toys, but I would recommend stopping by there soon to make arrangements for their belongings and to collect your brother’s things.”

She paused and worker’s face twisted sympathetically for a second as she handed over a business card. “This funeral home does amazing work and they offer discounts for tragic deaths. The police will need the bodies for a few more days to collect evidence, so you have some time before you need to think about making those kinds of arrangements.”

Oh.

Mako… hadn’t thought about his parents. Somewhere in Republic City, Naoki and San were laying dead and cold on some table being processed for evidence and clues. At some point they’d be done processing. At some point he’d need to decide what to do with their bodies.

There was no other family to pass on the responsibilities to. No other family to mourn with them, to uphold any traditions. Mako had never even been to a family funeral before. He had no clue what his parents beliefs were or what they’d wanted. His mother might have something written down somewhere, she’d always been the type to plan ahead, but his father had always made it up as he went.

For the first time, as Mako sat there staring at the business card with it’s clean white borders and neatly printed words, he felt truly alone.

“I’ll go tomorrow to sort through our parents’ things and then I’ll call the… I’ll call tomorrow.” Mako fumbled over the words funeral home, the phrase sitting too large for his mouth to spit the words out comfortably. It would give him the night to think. Just one night to shore up his defenses again. Tomorrow, he’d job and apartment hunt. Tomorrow he’d visit his childhood home and sort through his parents things and decide what to do with their bodies. Tomorrow, he’d look Shady Shin in the eye and tell him he’s stepping away from the game.

Tonight, he was going to take Bolin to his dingy little hole in the wall apartment, with it’s one room bedroom-kitchen-living room set up and it’s old ratty mattress and older, rattier sofa and probable rat mole problem and give them both a night to breath.

Just one night.

“One of my officers will give you a lift home. I understand you don’t have a Satomobile?” Beifong asked. Mako shook his head mutely and shifted Bolin closer. Everything seemed to be hitting and all at once, Mako felt exhausted. All he wanted to do was crawl under the covers and sleep for three days straight. “I’d suggest looking into saving up for one. Even a used, second hand Sato is better than nothing when your kid breaks his arm and needs a visit to a healer.”

The idea of Bolin with a broken arm was enough to chase off most of the exhaustion with a combination of fear and mild nausea. Healers could be expensive. A new apartment was going to be expensive. A second mouth to feed that was too young to work was a drain on resources. The selfish part of Mako, the part he’d been listening to for three years now, wanted him to drop his baby brother and run screaming. 

The larger part of him that was tired of running and being alone wanted to hold Bolin even tighter.

“I’ll look into it.” Mako promised tiredly. Beifong paused before muttering some swears that had Mako relieved that Bolin was asleep before stalking away and coming back with a piece of paper with a few addresses written on it. “Here’s a few places that are hiring.” She growled, shoving the paper into Mako’s hand. “We’re hiring as well. Night shift paperwork grunts. Just filing and shit, but… well, you’d work while he’s asleep and you could be there during the day.” 

Beifong looked like she was ready to pop a blood vessel from scowling so hard, but Mako barely noticed. Work in a police station? Him? The idea was laughable, it was deplorable, it was the height of comedy to him. Mako, who made a career out of scamming people out of money and extortion, working for the cops?

Mako opened his mouth to tell Beifong exactly what he thought of her attempt at being funny, only to cut himself off as Bolin snuggled his round little face right into the curve of Mako’s neck and let out a soft baby sigh. Right. He wasn’t doing it for himself. He was doing it for Bolin. For his little brother, he could swallow his pride. Maybe.

“...Thank you, Chief Beifong. I’ll… Be sure to apply.” Mako barely managed to get the words out without retching, something the chief was clearly aware of based on her less than amused expression. “Good. You do that. Now get out of my sight.” She ordered, gesturing for her officer with the suitcase to lead Mako out the front doors of the station and towards the parked police Satomobiles. 

“We don’t exactly have a car seat laying around, so you’ll have to hold him while we drive.” The officer explained as they slid behind the wheel. Mako nodded stiffly and climbed into the back, fingers bunching up tightly in Bolin’s shirt. He always knew he’d end up in the back of a police car. The baby was unexpected.

As the city lights moved past the window, Mako sighed and closed his eyes. His brother was a comforting warm weight against his chest, both heavy and light at the same time. Something real and tangible to hold onto, but so fragile and easily taken away.

  
_ ‘I’ll do whatever it takes, I’m not letting anyone take you away, Bo.’ _ Mako thought, slipping into sleep at the feeling of Bolin’s soft, warm breaths against his skin. _ ‘I promise.’ _


	3. Bed, Bath, and Beyond Mako's Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No amount of begging, pleading, or bribing could convince Bolin to let go and stand on his own two feet. His brother, apparently, was a much more agreeable perch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally stumbled across an actual plot for this fic, so expect that real soon! Gonna spend tomorrow writing like crazy and trying to get a sense of how long this fic is. Probably between 10 and 15 chapters?
> 
> I have a tumblr! https://tidepod-juul03.tumblr.com/ send me LoK prompts!

Arriving home was a quiet affair. Bolin had woken up and Mako found himself juggling his apartment keys, a suitcase, a sticky front door, and a hyperactive toddler all while the metal bender cop looked on in bland amusement. No amount of begging, pleading, or bribing could convince Bolin to let go and stand on his own two feet. His brother, apparently, was a much more agreeable perch.

Finally, with only a few new swear words added to Bolin’s vocabulary, Mako managed to wrench the door open without sending either toddler or toddler’s suitcase full of fucking  _ rocks _ (seriously, what was  _ in here _ ?) tumbling down his front stairs. “We’ll be fine from here.” Mako said stiffly, ignoring Bolin’s wiggling around in favour of an awkward wave. “Ah… tell Beifong I said… thanks, I guess.” The officer nodded and climbed back into the Satomobile, peeling away and leaving the two brothers standing alone in the doorway.

“Mako Mako Mako Mako!” Bolin whispered loudly, chubby fingers coming up to tug on Mako’s hair and bring his older brother's attention back to him. Mako winced and carefully untangled Bolin’s hands. “Gimme a second, let me at least get us up to my apartment. Can I convince you to walk?” Mako asked, already ready to roll his eyes and acquiesce to more cuddles at Bolin’s demand.

Bolin paused, grabby little fingers still combing through Mako’s hair before nodding decisively. “Daddy says I’m a big boy now. And big boys walk.” Bolin declared, wiggling free and practically bouncing to his feet when he hit the tiled floor with a loud  _ thud  _ (to Mako’s newly developed parental horror). “But… ya gotta hold my hand! Daddy also says I wander off too much.” Bolin added, biting his lip a little and looking up at Mako with wide eyes, one hand stretched up for his brother's now free hand.

Floundering a bit, Mako looked around as if for someone else to foist hand holding off on.  _ ‘If the guys could see me now…’ _ He thought, hunching down slightly so Bolin could take hold of two fingers with his little baby hand. Ping would laugh himself sick if he could see the scene before him, Mako tottling like an awkward penguin seal so his baby brother could hold his hand, tiny green suitcase under his other arm and ears turning bright red from humiliation. But underneath the awkwardness, Mako couldn’t help but feel a warmth. 

Bolin wanted to hold his hand. Mako had never been the nurturing type, he couldn’t remember the last time someone came to him for physical comfort. He’d always been the cool, distant type. Better to have not loved at all and all that. No close friends, estranged family, not even a nosy neighbour. Mako just didn’t  _ do  _ tie downs.

For Bolin, he was willing to change that. He had to be.

\---

The trek up to apartment 5D was longer than the tour itself. Mako’s apartment was, for all intents and purposes, kind of a shithole. Standing room only bathroom with a shower and no tub, kitchen the size of a postage stamp, bedroom and living room and aforementioned tiny kitchen all in one room. Mako was pretty sure he saw a mouse vole in the hallway outside his home yesterday. All in all, perfect for your average gang member who spent more time on the street hustling than at home. Less than perfect for a newly established single parent.

_ ‘Single brother? Single parent? What’s the more accurate descriptor here?’ _ Mako watched carefully as Bolin took in his new home with wide green eyes and fluttering hands. “Mako? Do we share?” He asked carefully, pointing towards Mako’s bed pushed into the far corner and sticking his thumb back in his mouth.

Ah.

“I can sleep on the couch.” Mako replied, only to receive a devastated look in response. “It’s not a sleepover if you sleep on the couch.” Bolin mumbled around his finger anxiously. “Couches aren’t for sleeping on anyways.” Mako blinked. For a moment, Bolin had sounded exactly like their mother the dozens of times she’d caught Mako asleep in the living room. 

Feeling his heart squeeze at the brief reminder, Mako coughed awkwardly and looked away. “We’ll share if it means that much to you.” He said eventually around the lump in his throat. “For now, it’s dinner time. Right? 6 pm dinner and then… you’ll shower and go to bed?” Mako couldn’t believe it; here he was, looking for confirmation and validation from a 3 year old who couldn’t even tie his own shoes, judging by the muddy shoelaces currently dangling loose.

Bolin nodded and smiled, big and sweet. “Dinner then shower then bed! Except no shower! And no bed!” Bolin agreed. Sort of. Mako had to admit, the kid had determination. It was a bold move to establish no bedtime right out of the gate. “No can do, Bo. Come on,” Mako scooped Bolin up, resting him on his hip in a way that was fast becoming familiar. “We’ll do rice and egg. Breakfast for dinner sounds fun, right? We could use a little fun right now.”

\---

Dinner was easier than Mako thought it was going to be. Yes, Bolin got food everywhere, but that was what the shower was for. Yes, Mako made the horrific realization that Bolin was only mostly potty trained, but tile floors clean easily and honestly it was on him for not checking in with his brother more. And yes, Mako had been forced to watch aghast as his brother talked with his mouth full of food, sticky fingers leaving food trails on anything he touched. But again, wood and tile cleaned easily and that's what showers were made for.

Bathtime had gone off with very few hitches as well after some gentle cajoling. Some kind soul had taken the time to pack Bolin’s shampoo and toothbrush when assembling his suitcase, so Mako was spared the indignity of toothbrush sharing. Maneuvering around a shower when Bolin was clearly used to a bath had taken a moment, but soon both brothers were soaked through and covered in soap (Bolin had insisted that Mako wash his own hair too so they could be clean together. Mako, in what was quickly becoming an alarming trend, caved almost immediately).

Bedtime however, produced… issues.

“Bu’ Mako, mommy and daddy always kiss me goodnight. What if because they didn’t tonight, the monsters come and get me and drag me away to under the bed?” Bolin asked seriously. Mako sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a fast approaching headache. They’d been going back and forth like this for at least ten minutes now, and Mako was ready to snap. No matter how delicately he phrased it, Bolin just didn’t seem to understand that their parents were gone forever and not coming back.

No more bedtime kisses.

“Bolin, I will literally stay up all night and keep watch for monsters if you just go to sleep.” Boin paused before pulling the same distraught expression he pulled before when Mako suggested sleeping in separate beds. “No! Sleep is important! You’re a growing boy!” Bolin wailed. Mako could feel his head throbbing. Somewhere in his kitchen was a tucked away bottle of cheap Earth Kingdom rye and while Mako had never been a drinker, he was ready to start.

“Then what do you suggest, Bolin?” Mako gritted out before taking a deep breath. He couldn’t lose his temper. If he wanted to keep Bolin, he had to show that he could handle the pressure. And making his baby brother cry on their first night together was not a good sign.

Bolin looked away, staring down at the worn fabric of Mako’s comforter for a few silent moments before mumbling, “Can… Can you kiss me goodnight? Just tonight? It’s ok if not, I’m a big boy.”

Something about the fragility in Bolin’s voice broke some deep, hardened part of Mako’s heart. He knew it had been maybe two days since their parents death. Had Bolin asked for kisses from other people during those two days and been turned away? Who tucked him in and kissed him goodnight when their parents weren’t there? If there was one thing Mako was learning quickly, is that as a parent you couldn’t be there 24/7. So who had been there for kisses and cuddles and hand holding?  _ ‘It should have been me.’ _ Mako thought quietly to himself as he fussed with the blankets around Bolin.  _ ‘I should have been there.’ _

“Okay Bo.” Mako sighed and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Bolin’s forehead. “Now on the nose. Mommy kisses me on the head and daddy on the nose.” Bolin spoke up and reached up to grab at Mako’s collar. Mako laughed and leaned down to peck Bolin on the nose. “There you little menace. Now shove over, I’m tired too.” Nevermind that it was barely past 8 pm on a Thursday night. Usually Mako would be down at the pool hall fixing games and winding up fights for his own amusement. But tonight, he was tired. Tonight was for noodles and shampoo mohawks and bedtime stories where the hero always saves the day and the evil is always vanquished.

Tomorrow he’d be whoever he needed to be to keep the two of them together. Tonight, he was Mako the big brother who kissed goodnight and scared away the monsters.

“...Mako?” Bolin asked once the two were settled in bed and Mako turned the lights off. “I love you.” Mako nearly choked at the quiet little admission.  _ ‘Are we really at I love you already?’ _ He thought a little dizzily.

_ I love you. _

Mako didn’t know the last time he’d heard those words. His parents wrote it all the time in the letters they sent, but even then he hadn’t heard anyone say such soft, tender words to him since he was sixteen and packing a bag to run away. His mother had stood there, tears in her eyes as she pleaded with him to stay because they loved him. Not because they liked having another set of hands around, or because he was useful. But because of love.

No one had loved him for anything but his usefulness in a long time.

Mako swallowed and wrapped a careful arm around Bolin, pulling his baby brother tight to his chest and smoothing dark baby soft curls back with his free hand. “I think I love you too, Bo.” He mumbled into Bolin’s hair. Bolin let out a tired grumble and poked Mako’s shoulder. “Think?” He asked shamelessly. Mako let out an exaggerated groan and rolled onto his back, pulling Bolin with him so Bolin was now curled up tightly against his older brother’s side. “Know. I know I love you.” Mako relented and fought back a smile at the feeling of little fingers and toes curling against him and soft baby breath huffing against his collarbone.

“Good. I know I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...If anyone's curious, Lin absolutely tucked Bolin in and kissed him goodnight while he was in police custody.


	4. Love Is A Choice You Make Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all of its scummy underworld connections, the main hangout of the Triple Threats was nicely decorated; open concept and well lit, it looked closer to his parents house than Mako’s own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting into some plot! Not much but just a scooch of it. Slightly shorter chapter but please enjoy!
> 
> I have a tumblr! https://tidepod-juul03.tumblr.com/ hmu on it!

For all of its scummy underworld connections, the main hangout of the Triple Threats was nicely decorated; open concept and well lit, it looked closer to his parents house than Mako’s own. Even the occasional thug milling around was nicely dressed and shockingly up to date hygienically. 

“Mako!” Turning around, Mako saw Ping racing towards him with his hand raised in greeting. “Mako, where you been? You saw the paper and took off like a llama horse.” Ping paused and frowned slightly. “Your parents, right? Listen, we’re all real sorry about it. We’ll keep an eye out for the murderin’ bastard and beat the shit outta him, capiche?”

A few days ago, the idea of revenge for any slight was just how the world worked. Keep your head down and your nose clean and no one would take any special notice of you. If you couldn’t manage that, you had what was coming to you. The idea of finding his parents’ murderer and returning the favor was tempting. But now, the idea of touching his little brother with bloodied, murderous hands made Mako feel nauseous.

“...Thanks, Ping.” Mako mumbled. “Shady around? I gotta talk to him.”

Ping shrugged and thumbed at his nose knowingly. “His office. Boss is in a good mood, don’t fuck it up if ya don’t gotta. I got a pot roast at home that I’d like to be home in time to eat tonight.” Ping warned.

“Noted. I’m gonna piss him off though, so I’d save the roast for another night.” Mako replied and breezed past a sputtering Ping towards Shady Shin’s door.

Mako knocked loudly and fought to clamp down on the shaking in his hands. He wasn’t scared, per say. Just cautious. Coworker or not, Shady Shin was a dangerous man and Mako was about to put himself right into the line of fire.

“Enter.” Shin called. Mako pushed the door open and stepped inside to Shin’s tastefully decorated office. “Ah. Mako. Come in, kid.” Shady Shin stood from behind his desk and gestured for Mako to sit. Closing the door, Mako approached.

“I take it this has to do with your parents.” Shin never beat around the bush if he could avoid it, and he seemed to relish in the way Mako flinched minutely. “Don’t look so surprised, kid. You work for me Your business is my business. How’s your little brother settling in?”

_ Shit. _

Mako slid into a poker face even as his heart started to race. He’d planned on giving some bullshit line about honouring his parents' memory by going legit. The last thing he wanted was his criminal soon to be former boss to be aware that Mako now had a toddler shaped soft spot that was just ripe for the stabbing.

“...Fine, thank you.” Mako managed to speak around his heart jamming itself into his throat. “It’s actually what I needed to talk to you about.” He added delicately. He couldn’t fuck this up. If he offended Shady Shin, that was it. He and Bolin were as good as dead.

“You’re quitting and going straight to provide for the new baby.” Shady cut in, grinning a shark's grin. “I’ve heard it a hundred times. You’re far from the first. Sure, go ahead. I won’t stop you.”

Mako blinked.

“You’d let me walk away from the game? Just like that?” Mako asked shellshocked. Honestly, he’d half expected to not walk out of here alive. Shady Shin had invested a lot into him as a no good sixteen year old, teaching him how to survive. To quit was to throw that back in Shin’s face. Disrespect like that wouldn’t be tolerated.

Apparently, today it would be.

“I mean, sure. You’re not exactly irreplaceable, Mako. You think there aren't a hundred firebending kids with anger issues and no home out there? You’re a dime a dozen, kid. Hell I bet I could even find another one named Mako, save us the trouble of learning a new name.” Shin scoffed and poured himself a drink. “Besides, it won’t last.”

“Excuse me?” Mako forgot himself for a moment, letting his tone go sharp. “Listen kid, we both know you’re not exactly Mr. Nurturing. You’ll end up knocking the kid around when he gets into shit, or screaming at him to shut the fuck up all the time. You’ll forget to feed him or take him to school or go to the healers when he’s sick. You’re gonna fuck it up, the police are gonna take the kid back or you’re just gonna abandon him somewhere, and you’ll come crawling back into my office feelin’ real sorry for yourself. You’re just not built for stability.”

Mako stopped short.

For the last 24 hours, Mako had been consumed with fearful thoughts. What if he did fuck it up? What if he hurt Bolin? He’d already proven that he’d run from his responsibilities before. His mother’s tears had haunted him for years, still haunted him. Would he really turn tail and run the second things got hard with Bolin? He hadn’t even considered school. Mako had dropped out, how the hell was he supposed to keep Bolin on the right path? How was he gonna find a job?

_ ‘It’s not too late to run.’  _ A voice at the back of Mako’s skull pointed out. _ ‘Bolin’s with your neighbour. She’ll call the cops when you don’t come home, and they’ll take him and you'll be free again. Not like he’ll remember you in a few weeks anyways.’ _

Except.

Soft baby curls tickling Mako’s nose and the feeling of Bolin’s small hands gripping his shirt tightly.  _ ‘I know I love you,’ _ was what he’d said. They’d just lost their parents, and Bolin still looked for people to love. With five words, Bolin had managed to wedge himself into Mako’s cold, hardened heart like a stubborn piece of stone and carve out a spot. 

_ ‘If he won’t give up on me, I won’t give up on him.’ _

“I… appreciate the concern.” Mako finally replied. “And I appreciate you letting me walk away without any hassle. But we’ll be okay. I don’t plan on walking away from this.”

Shin snorted and rolled his eyes goodnaturedly. “Sure Mako, whatever you say.” He said in an indulgent tone of voice. “In fact, here.” Reaching into his pocket, Shin pulled out a stack of about 200 Yuans. “Consider it a baby shower gift from uncle Shin. Bring the kid around sometimes, I’d love to meet him.” And there was that shark’s grin again. “If he’s anything like his brother, I can think of a good few hustles involving a baby.”

Mako swallowed back a scream and nodded. Over his dead body he’d bring Bolin within 50 feet of Shady Shin or the Triple Threat Triad headquarters. The mere idea was giving Mako heart palpitations. As for the money… “Is this a loan?” Mako asked carefully. A loan from a gangster was not something Mako needed right now, but turning it down was asking for trouble.

To his relief, Shin shook his head. “Nah, it’s a going away gift. Buy the kid somethin’ pretty.” Shin laughed and knocked his drink back, shoving the money across the table. “Go ahead kid. Take it. It’s very generous.”

Mako breathed carefully and eyed the money. On one hand, it would be enough to hold them over while Mako looked for a new job. On the other… Mako could feel Shin’s eyes on him and knew this was somehow a trap. Somewhere, a snare was waiting to string Mako up like cheap game and skin him alive.

Refuse, and risk homelessness and getting on the Triple Threat’s bad side, or accept and risk the danger?

Thinking about Bolin and how cold those first few months alone on the street had been, there was no other answer.

Mako pocketed the money and avoided looking at Shady Shin’s triumphant grin as he stood and turned to leave.

“Good luck kid, you’re gonna need it.” Shin called after him jovially, making the hairs on the back of Mako’s neck stand up.

_ ‘Please don’t make me regret this.’ _


	5. Reluctant Grandpa Toza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mako didn’t have many friends, he did have one confidant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Slightly longer chapter to make up for the shorter one yesterday. Speaking of, still aiming for a chapter a day but that might go kaput over the next few days. Work and all that jazz. Not walking away though! Also gonna start working on deleted scenes/extras (first night together, the funeral, sorting through their parents stuff, etc) and posting them as separate parts of the series so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> I have a tumblr! https://tidepod-juul03.tumblr.com/ come send me LoK prompts!

While Mako didn’t have many friends, he did have one confidant.

Toza, former pro earthbender extraordinaire, and Mako, former Triple Threat lackey, really made for quite the odd couple. But they both had similar dry senses of humor, a willingness to get their hands dirty, and both of them were now on the Triple Threat’s bad side.

A mutual love of bitching and moaning didn’t hurt either.

“I don’t know, Toza. What if I’m in over my head?” Mako groaned and rested his head on Toza’s worn wooden table. Nearby, Bolin played on the floor with his favourite blocks and chatted joyfully to himself. “Maybe Shin was right. Maybe it’s better to fold before Bolin gets too attached.”  _ ‘Before I get too attached.’ _

“Kid,” Toza drawled. “Shin ain’t been right about anything that really matters. You gonna punk out now because someone said something mean to you?” He challenged with a raised eyebrow.

Mako frowned and raised his eyes, gaze sliding over to Bolin where he sat playing on the gym floor mats. The pro bending arena’s gym was their usual after hours bitching spot, with plenty of room to work off anger and a creaky wooden table and chair set pushed into the corner, and Bolin had fallen in love the second they’d stepped foot into the building. It was only after Toza promised a behind the scenes tour that Bolin finally calmed down and let the two friends sit down and chat.

“No, I’m not trying to punk out. I just gotta be realistic. Am I really the best option for Bolin?” A few days ago, when Mako first took Bolin home, he knew without a doubt he would take better care of his baby brother than any stranger would or could have. But now with Shin’s words wrapping around his heart like a mongoose viper, Mako couldn’t quite snuff out the doubt that lingered. Was he being selfish?

Toza sighed and leaned back in his seat, taking in the despondent teen in front of him. Mako knew he probably looked pretty pathetic, eyes ringed with dark shadow and hair messy from running his fingers through it. Lately, Bolin hadn’t been sleeping well (nightmares, of what Mako was scared to ask), and Mako couldn’t stomach the idea of Bolin laying awake at night too scared to wake his brother up, so he’d taken to staying up late into the night to keep an eye out for the beginnings of bad dreams.

All in all, both brothers were pretty exhausted. And while Bolin had his endless reserve of childish energy to keep him going, Mako was struggling.

“I’ve been knocking down doors, applying to wherever I can, but no one’s interested in a drop out hoodlum.” Mako continued. “If I can’t get a job, Bolin and I won’t even need to worry about looking for a new apartment.”

“Try harder then.” Toza grunted around a sip of coffee. “I know you haven’t applied to that cop job Chief Beifong offered you. Don’t think I forgot about you bitching about her minding her own business.” He added as Mako opened his mouth. “It’ll pay good and you can leave the kid here. S’long as he doesn’t get underfoot, I don’t mind. Besides,” Putting his coffee down, Toza nodded towards Bolin. “I think it might be good for him.”

Mako turned to look, watching Bolin for a few moments before realizing what Toza was pointing out; the clay discs pushed up against the wall were vibrating, barely. Just ever so slightly whenever Bolin laughed. The other earthbending equipment hanging around the empty gym seemed to pulse in time with the vibrations, almost like there was an earthquake localized entirely within the room and nearly too small to notice. It was like the stone and clay in the room was alive and ready to jump to attention the moment Bolin gave the command.

“Ah shit.” Mako moaned and let his head thump back down again. “He’s an earthbender. Of course. Too much to hope he’d be a firebender or not a bender, I don’t know the first thing about earthbending.” 

“At least he ain’t an airbender. Flyin’ babies and all that.” Toza replied, bright green eyes taking in the two brothers with amusement and pulling another groan from Mako.

“Alright.” Standing up, Toza pushed away from the table and turned towards Bolin. “Hey, kid. Think fast.” Toza fished a piece of shattered clay from the garbage and tossed it at Bolin’s feet, watching as he scooped it up off the floor.

“...It’s a rock!” Bolin announced after taking a moment to admire the clay in his hands. “Daddy can make funny shapes with rocks. He said he’d show me one day if I wanted to learn.” Toza nodded and turned to look at Mako, who sat watching the scene curiously. “Parents must have known.” He grunted.

Toza crouched and held out his hand, letting Bolin carefully place the clay in his upturned palm. “Making shapes is kinda tricky. How about you just make it float, yeah?” Bolin nodded and stared intensely at the clay. Mako held his breath and watched as the clay jittered and shook for a few moments before flying loose and smashing into the nearby wall and sending dust everywhere.

“Spirits kid, I said float not obliterate.” Toza laughed and stood up, dusting his hand on his pants. “Poor control, but he’s just a little thing. That’ll come with time. Good raw power though, you got a little powerhouse on your hands Mako.”

Mako snorted and stood up, crossing over and scooping a wide eyed Bolin into his arms. “Great. Just what I need. An overpowered baby.” Mako groaned playfully, pressing a quick, only slightly awkward kiss to Bolin’s temple.

“‘M not a baby!” Bolin shrieked and wiggled, laughing as Mako poked his nose. “You’re my baby.” The words slipped out without permission, and Mako felt himself go bright red at the uncharacteristic show of public affection. Toza simply looked amused.

“And you think you won’t make a good parent.” Toza scoffed. “Alright. Enough screwing around. Let’s talk business.” Mako nodded and sat back down at the table, absentmindedly bouncing Bolin on his knee. “You need a job. Shut up and apply to Beifong’s offer. This ain’t about your dumbass pride anymore, it’s about providing for your brother.” Toza started, ignoring Mako’s mumblings about his language.

“If word gets back to the Triple Threats that I’m working with the cops, it won’t be pretty.” Mako pointed out, catching Bolin’s wrist and pressing another mildly uncomfortable kiss to his palm. Sue him, physical affection was both Bolin’s favourite thing in the world and a work in progress for Mako. “Bo, stop sucking on your thumb or it’s gonna fall off.”

Bolin scowled adorably but acquiesced, tucking his hands under his arms. “Will not….” He mumbled, ignoring Mako’s shushing.

“What are they gonna do? Not like you’re a detective. You’re just some paperwork bitch. Besides, you said Shin let you walk away clean.” Toza pointed out. “And no one says you gotta stay there. Work a few months, apply to other places on the side.”

Mako frowned and rested his head on top of Bolin’s head, ignoring his little brother’s squawk. “Mostly clean. The money he gave me still tastes bad, Toza.”

“Well then don’t eat it. Put it aside for a rainy day.” Toza shot back and turned back to his coffee. “Stop being difficult. Apply to the job. As for your apartment, fuck it. Live here.”

Mako paused his bouncing and gave Toza an incredulous look. “Like… in the gym?” He asked jokingly, looking around. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to raise a kid in a room where people come to practice beating the shhhh-stuffing out of each other.”

“Can it, smartass. There’s a couple of old apartments in the attic of this place. Used to be for out of town tournament teams until Republic City built up its hotels. It ain’t much, but it’s got a kitchen and a bathtub and no gopher rats like your place.” Now it was Toza’s turn to avoid eye contact, looking resolutely at the ceiling while Mako gaped like a fish. “Rent’s cheap too, since no one wants to live above a pro bending arena. Hell, I’ll even throw in a little free training for the kid.”

Mako stared at Toza, eyes wide and mouth agape. On one hand, it was perfect. The answer to so many problems. The police station was a 20 minute walk away. The apartment was clean and safe and untraceable in case Shady decided to start shit. Toza was one of the best earthbenders in the world and he was willing to work with Bolin for free.

It was too good to be true.

“Cut the bull, Toza. What do you  _ want?” _ Mako stood and drew himself up to his full height, shifting Bolin so he was further away from Toza. Toza seemed taken aback, staring at Mako in surprise at the hostility leaching from his voice. “You know as well as I do that nothing’s for free. So what do you want? I don’t have money, and I burned my bridge with the Triple Threats. Anything else I’m not willing to deal in. What’s your angle here?” Mako spat and took a step back. 

He could feel his heart racing as he held one hand out in front of him in warning; if it came down to a fight, Mako didn’t know if he’d win. This was Toza’s gym, and there wasn’t much fire could do against a barrage of rocks. Especially while trying to keep a now unsettled toddler safe. Mako gripped tighter to Bolin, feeling him wiggle and whine in protest at how tightly Mako was holding him.

Mako had spent the last few years of his life fighting tooth and nail to protect what was his, and he wasn’t about to stop now.

“Easy kid!” Toza barked and held his hands up placadingly. “ I’m not looking for anything in return, but if it makes you feel better then fine. Pay me a finder’s fee once you got the money. Help out cleaning up the gym. Hell, I’ll charge you for the training if you’re so fuckin’ determined to do this the hard way.”

That… felt a little more reasonable.

Slowly the fear and anger began to clear and all that was left behind was a deep seeded embarrassment. “...Sorry.” Mako mumbled, wrapping both arms around Bolin and squeezing him gently. 

“S’alright. I know how you work Mako. You don’t like things uneven. Hustle or get hustled, right kid?” Toza replied with just a little bitterness at the end. Mako knew Toza had never been the biggest fan of how Shady Shin tended to use kids in business. It was how they met; a soon to be retired champion Earthbender who took bribes to make ends meet, and Shin’s snot nosed little hustler teen who followed him like a shadow.

Quite the odd couple, indeed.

“Butakha will need to approve, but he owes me a favour. Plus, since you’ll be schlepping around for me here, it’s not like you won’t earn your keep.” Toza continued and nodded once to himself. “It’s a good deal, Mako. It’ll give you a roof over your heads and I can work with Bolin. Like I said, kid’s got the raw power to do some damage.” He added, eyeing the new dent in the far wall left by the clay chunk.

Mako found himself at a loss. No matter how his brain attacked the idea looking for any traps or weak point that he’d end up regretting, he found… none? It was pretty much a perfect solution. One he was distrustful of, but he knew Toza well enough to somewhat trust that he wouldn’t intentionally screw Mako over.

“...It’ll take me a few days to move our stuff over.” Mako hedged, trying to not show just how badly he wanted this. A few days. Who was he kidding? Bolin lived out of his suitcases now and Mako had always been the minimalist type. He’d need an hour at most.

“No problem kid. Place is ready whenever you are. Now,” Toza stretched and reached for his coffee cup. “Get outta here. Get your shit together, literally and metaphorically, and I’ll go air out your new apartment. I’ll make sure it has low windows, lots of sharp objects, maybe a live animal. Y’know, real kid friendly.”

Mako snorted and hid his smile in his brother’s hair. “You’re a peach. See you later.” He called after Toza, watching the older man grunt and wave as he walked away before turning his attention to the squirming, antsy toddlers in his arms. “Now, do you want me to carry you home or walk?”

“Walk, walk, walk! I can walk Mako!” Bolin wailed, wiggling loose and bouncing on the tips of his toes. “Walk it is then. Let’s go home, make some lunch, and pack up.” Mako suggested, reaching down to take Bolin’s hand in his. “We’ve got a whole new life just waiting for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we stan reluctant grandparents.


	6. Are You In Or Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working in a police station was duller than Mako expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warning for this chapter, there is discussions of child kidnapping and human trafficking. There isn't going to be anything nsfw involving this plot, it's all kosher and nothing will be in detail. I'm gonna keep the G rating for now, but I might move it to teens and up.
> 
> I'm also planning on writing 'deleted scenes' for this fic (Bolin's nightmares, the funeral, packig up their parents stuff, Mako's job interview, etc). If there's something you wanna see expanded on or even just cute big brother baby brother scenarios, let me know!
> 
> I have a tumblr! Hmu at https://tidepod-juul03.tumblr.com/ for LoK prompts!

Working in a police station was duller than Mako expected. Not that he’d expected paperwork to be the be-all-end-all of excitement, especially when compared to his previous job. Still. There was something… nice about how boring it was. He went to work around 9 pm, he stayed until 5 am, came home and caught a few hours of sleep (Bolin’s nightmares had slowly begun to abate, much to both of their relief), then he spent the day relaxing and slowly unpacking their new apartment or watching Bolin work with Toza.

All in all, it was a pretty charmed life with a much lower risk of death or permanent injury. It left him with time to actually get to know his little brother and the two of them had finally stumbled into something solid. Both were all in, willing to give the other everything. It was like something had snapped into place inside Mako and he found something he hadn’t even realized was missing.

Family.

Now Mako had a jar for savings and insurance and a desk with a gap-toothed picture of Bolin on it as well as various framed finger paintings. No more skulking around the seedy downtown looking for scams to pull. It truly felt like a new beginning.

“Mako.” Mako jumped a bit, startled out of his thoughts as Chief Beifong stood in the doorway of his cubicle with her arms crossed and file in hand. “You seem preoccupied.”

Mako shrugged and carefully placed the photo of Bolin back in its spot on his desk. “Just thinking. What’s up, chief? Is there an issue with filing?” Filing was pretty much 90% of Mako’s life now. He’d go home and  _ dream  _ about the stupid filing system at the police station.

“No, no issue. I want your opinion on a case. It’s… in your wheelhouse.” Chief Beifong carefully worded it, handing Mako the file in her hand and raising an eyebrow as he flipped it open to reveal a blurry photo of Lightning Bolt Zolt and Shady Shin out on the street together.

“...You want information. About the Triple Threats.” Mako not so much asked as stated. “No. No way. First off, you got no proof I was ever connected with them-”

“Cut the bullshit, Mako. I don’t give a shit about your past. You’ve proven that you’re a hard worker who’s turned his life around.” Beifong interrupted, snatching the file back and flipping a few pages. “I’m not gonna rat you out to anyone. Your past is your own business. What I want is my case solved. And right now, you’re my best bet.”

Tossing the opened file onto Mako’s desk, Beifong gestured towards it. “The Triple Threats are involved in something big. Now, I don’t expect all the answers from you. You’re not a player anymore. But you know who the players are, where they hang out, what they’ve got hands in. It’s important information, Mako. It could save lives.”

Mako scowled and looked away. He could feel that familiar anger bubbling up in him, that rage that took hold when someone pushed him too hard. “Don’t talk to me like I’m one of your criminal informants. Do you hear yourself? You’re asking me to give you some serious info. What if it comes out that I’m the one who slipped it to you?” Mako looked back at Beifong, eyes narrowed. “I have a kid to worry about now. I’m not doing anything to risk that.”

“Maybe you’d like to know what we’re investigating then.” Beifong shot back. “Missing children. And not just your average kid either. Benders, all of them. They’re scouting out, drawing them in, and then disappearing them off somewhere. I’ve got missing children's reports coming out of my ears right now. So far they’ve taken about seven of them.”

Blinking, Mako drew a shaky breath and scooped the file up off the table, thumbing through it. Four firebenders, two earthbenders, and a waterbender, aged five to ten. All missing, taken from front yards and daycares and in one case from her own bedroom. All of them prodigies, according to their parents and trainers.

_ ‘You got a little powerhouse on your hands, Mako.’ _

Toza had said Bolin was talented.

_ ‘I can think of a good few hustles involving a baby.’ _

Shady knew about Bolin.

Mako felt like his heart was going to explode. His vision was tunnelling, hands shaking as the file slipped out of numbed fingers to the floor.  _ Bolin’s alone at the apartment right now.’ _ ‘ Mako realized with a sick feeling.

Mako proceeded to lose his shit spectacularly.

By the time he came back to himself, Mako could feel his eyes stinging with tears and his hands hurt from clenching his fists for so long. The neat stack of files he had on his desk were strewn across the floor, pens and pencils littering the carpet as well. Beifong stood silent as a statue, watching Mako gulp down breaths of air and try to center himself.

“...Sorry. I could have done that better.” Beifong muttered, leaving Mako’s line of sight for a moment and returning with a glass of water. Mako said nothing, trying not to spill the water as he took a long, settling drink.

“I wasn’t trying to scare you. I want you to understand that across the city, there are seven families that have lost their child. Any information you can give me could either bring these kids home, or in the worst case scenario, provide closure.” Beifong continued, perching on the edge of Mako’s desk and eyeing his photo of Bolin. “If anything happened to your kid, I’m sure you’d want someone to step forward and help.”

“If anything happened to Bolin, I’d burn this fucking city to the ground with me in it.” Mako hissed. “He’s everything to me now. He’s why I get up in the morning and make the right choice every day. He’s the reason I don’t hate myself anymore. If anything happened to my kid, I’d never recover.”

“So you see why I’m pushing you.” Beifong replied. “You’re not the only person who loves their kid more than anything else in the world. If we work together, we can bring the kids back as safe and sound as possible.”

“...If I tell you what you want to know, can you promise it won’t be traced back to me?” Mako asked slowly, doubtfully. “I want your word. I’m not leaving Republic City, this is where our parents wanted us to be. Running away isn’t an option if it gets out. So it’s either you give me your word that no one will know, or anything that happens to me or Bo is on your head.”

Beifong nodded slowly and held out her hand. “I can agree to that. No trace. I’ll put a fake name down in the report, and we’ll only move on the most general knowledge so no one will be able to trace the specifics back to you.” She promised.

Eyeing Beifong, Mako sighed. Every instinct in his body told him to turn and run, to get Bolin packed up and flee. Maybe to the Fire Nation. Maybe to the Earth Kingdom. If Shady or worse, Zolt, found out, the two of them were as good as dead.

But… Looking over at his photo of Bolin, taken only last week to celebrate three months together, Mako knew in his heart the decision he had to make. If anything happened to Bolin and someone sat on information that could have saved his little brother, he’d kill them. And here he was, with possible knowledge that could save seven children. All with big eyes and gapped teeth and smiles like his baby.

“Fine. I’ll help.” Mako finally said, reaching over to shake Beifong’s hand. “I don’t know anything about child kidnapping or smuggling, but I know the techniques they use to smuggle other goods. I know their hangouts, names of kids they have under their employment that could be used to lure these other kids out. Shady… Shady likes involving kids, says people trust them more and are less likely to notice them. But kidnapping kids into joining?” Mako shook his head. “Not their style. Whatever they’re doing with these kids, it isn’t recruitment.”

“So you think smuggling. Are you thinking…?” Beifong pulled a face. “No, Triple Threat’s don’t deal in that. Too much risk and too high a price tag if you get caught. I’m thinking someone’s looking for these kids because they’re good benders.” Mako knelt down and fished the case file out of the mess currently littering his office. “Look, they’re all prodigies. I don’t think a single one of these kids is training at the level a normal kid would be at.”

Beifong hummed quietly, nodding to herself. “Would make sense. They act as the middleman. Big city like this, kids go missing all the time and join gangs. No one would notice otherwise unless they looked closer. But who’s the buyer?”

Shrugging, Mako handed Beifong the file. “That’s out of my pay range, Chief. I’m just a paperwork lackey.”

“Write up what you know about gang hideouts and known associates, I’ll be back in a few hours to collect it. And don’t worry, I won’t let it be traced to you.” She added, cutting off Mako’s protests. “And clean your office up. This is a police station, not a landfill.”

Mako rolled his eyes, fighting back a small smile. She talked a big game for a lady who brought him water and apologized for scaring him earlier. “Consider it done.” He replied, sending her a lazy salute that was met with an impressive stink eye as Chief Beifong turned and left.

  
Settling back down at his desk, Mako scooped up his picture of Bolin again and closed his eyes.  _ ‘Please let me be making the right decision.’ _ Mako thought, placing the photo back and turning to his typewriter, pretending his hands weren’t shaking as he set about typing out what he knew.  _ ‘Don’t make me regret this.’ _


	7. Go Apeshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time went on, as it tends to do, and Mako watched the newspapers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief violent warning! Nothing too graphic, but I did change the rating to teen and up. Pardon the self indulgence, I'm honestly better at writing feral characters and had a craving. But there is that good brother boning too this chapter.
> 
> I wrote my first deleted scene for this fic! Check it out, it's part of this series and called Finished Chapters.
> 
> I have a tumblr, y'all know the drill. Hmu https://tidepod-juul03.tumblr.com/

Time went on, as it tends to do, and Mako watched the newspapers. Every so often news of raids on various gang hideouts would splash across the front page, only to disappear the next day like fog in the sunlight. A week later, the seven children were found, but even that faded away after a few days.

Days turned to weeks, turned to months. Three months after that initial conversation with Chief Beifong, Mako finally felt like he could breathe without worrying about being watched. Beifong kept her word; Mako had meticulously checked her paperwork to be sure. Bolin was scheduled to start preschool in a few months. Their apartment was fully unpacked and decorated, and Toza would never admit it, but he liked playing babysitter.

Life carried on.

“How was your day with Toza, Bo?” Mako asked over dinner. Toza usually took Bolin for a few hours during the day so Mako could recover from his night shifts, and Bolin had immediately taken a shine to the older man. Despite the shouting and cussing and anger issues, Bolin had taken one look at Toza and decided that if no one was going to be this man’s grandchild, then it was all up to him.

Honestly, it was pretty hilarious to watch Toza be gifted with macaroni necklaces and finger paintings and try to ride the thin line between surrogate grandfather and crusty hardass gym owner.

“It was fun! Mister Toza said he’s gonna teach me some cool tricks once I get the basics!” Bolin chirped. Somehow, he already had sauce all over his face and hands, to Mako’s dismay. “Just be careful, okay? If you break something I’m gonna have to set Toza on fire.” Mako replied, deadpan, as he carefully set about wiping the mess off Bolin’s face. 

“No you won’t! You love Toza and he loves us!” Bolin grumbled, fussing a little. “No wonder you’re an earthbender, you’re so messy and dirty all the time! Like a messy little centigrub!” Mako teased and scooped Bolin up, spinning around a few times until the dour look melted off Bolin’s face and he was giggling.

“‘M not a bug!” Bolin laughed. “No? Let me check.” Mako tossed Bolin onto the bed and set about poking his sides. “You’re squishy like a centigrub.” He pointed out. Bolin let loose a wild laugh and wiggled. “Tickles! I’m not a bug!” He shrieked.

Mako hummed to himself and, with one last poke to Bolin’s side, moved up to his head. “No antennae. And you only have…” Mako paused, taking the time to grab each hand and foot one at a time. “Four legs. Maybe you’re a badgermole? You’re certainly nosy like one.” Mako tweaked Bolin’s nose, dodging out of kicking distance as Bolin laughed and wiggled around even more violently. “No, not a badgermole!”

“Then what in the spirit world are you?” Mako asked, pulling Bolin into a hug. 

“I’m a Bolin! I’m your baby!” Bolin replied with a sunny smile, screwing his nose up as Mako planted a kiss right between his eyes. “That’s right. You’re my baby.”

“Well. Ain’t this cozy?”

Shit.

Mako stiffened and turned around to meet Shady Shin’s eyes. “Shady Shin. What a surprise.” Mako said slowly, standing up and shifting Bolin to his hip. “Sorry, if I’d known you were coming I’d have made something a bit fancier than sauced noodles.”

“Cut the shit Mako. We both know why I’m here.” Shin replied, smiling brightly as he wandered around the apartment. “Got yourself a nice little place here. New baby, new home, which made it a bitch to track you down, might I add.” The smile turned sharp as Shady picked up a picture of Mako and Bolin taken outside the police station by a (reluctant) Lin Beifong. “New job, too.”

“Pushing paperwork. Nothing involved in actual investigations.” Mako corrected. He knew better than to take his eyes off Shady, even as two thugs stood guard at the door. No way out except out the window, and that was a steep drop if Mako didn’t plan it right. ‘Stupid, complacent idiot.’

“Now, now, let’s not be so modest. I heard that Beifong herself visited your desk a few days ago. Had some questions about business she shouldn’t be involving herself in. Tell me Mako,” Shady placed the photo down and turned to face the brothers. “You didn’t tell her anything, did you?”

Mako shook his head and took a step back. “Haven’t been in the game for a minute, Shin. Any info I have is out of date and useless. Besides, why would I work with the police?”

“Because you’ve gone soft, idiot.” Shady Shin shot back, taking a step closer. “You take one little orphaned kid into your life and suddenly you grow a heart. All Beifong had to do was lean on it with a case about missing children and you sang like a fuckin’ canary hawk. Mako…” Shin sighed. “Why couldn’t you have minded your business?”

Mako barely managed to duck out of the way as one of the aforementioned thug guards threw a fireball at his head. In his arms, Bolin cried out and clung tighter to Mako. “You fucking idiot, don’t hit the kid!” Shady snapped. “Spirits, want something done right you do it yourself. Tell ya what, toss us your special baby boy as recompense and we won’t barbecue you alive. I hear firebenders don’t burn too easy.”

Mako knew he was fucked. There was no way he was making it out of here unscathed. Either he killed them, or they’d have to kill him to get Bolin. “What kinda game are you playing? Why not just break my arms or whatever standard procedure you decide to go with?”

“Because, genius. You hit us in the wallet, right where it hurts. So we’re gonna hit you right in the heart..” Shin grinned and pulled water from the flask at his hip. “So whaddaya say kid? Easy way or hard way?”

Mako gripped Bolin tighter. They’d already said they wanted his brother alive and unharmed. They would be entirely focused on Mako. Pressing a kiss to Bolin’s forehead, Mako mumbled, “When I let go of you, hide. I’ll try and get you some cover, and when I do I want you to run and get Toza.”

Bolin nodded silently, tears glassy in his big green eyes as he clung to Mako. “Love you.” Bolin whispered. Mako smiled. “Love you too.” 

And with that, all hell broke loose as Mako dropped Bolin with one hand and aimed fire at Shady’s head with the other.

Bolin dove for the bed, wedging himself under it as Mako traded blows with Shady. The room was growing hot and foggy with steam, but unlike Shady, Mako knew this apartment like the back of his hand. Fire flashed through the room like a comet as one of Shady’s guards threw another fireball (to which Mako briefly mourned the curtains that had certainly been set on fire) and Shady started bending the steam out of the room. 

This was it. Mako whipped around, meeting terrified green eyes as the room began to slowly clear of steam. Bolin got the message and took off, taking advantage of the steam to duck through the doors and into the hallway outside.

It was then Mako realized he miscounted.

Two guards. There were two guards at the door, and the second one stood there as the steamed cleared, holding Bolin five feet off the ground by the scruff of his shirt.

“Now that was annoying! And look at the damage you did to your home!” Shady grumbled, dragging the toe of his boot through one of the puddles of water on the wooden floor. “Shit’s gonna warp and mold.”

Mako barely heard Shady, too fixated on his brother hanging there twisting and wiggling in the air. Someone was breathing too quickly, too shallow, and it took Mako a moment to realize it was him and that he was on the verge of breaking down completely at the sight of his baby brother in some criminal’s hands.

“I learned my lesson, okay? I’ll quit my fucking job, hell I’ll move out of the city. You;ll never see me again. Just please, don’t hurt him.” Mako begged. Nearby, Shady scoffed.

“Begging? I’d never expected that from you, Mako. You’ve never begged for anything. I told you, this kid’s made you soft. You should be thanking us.” He said loftily.

_ I lost. They’re taking Bolin. _

Something inside Mako snapped and he launched himself bodily at Shin with a scream, fire hot nails tearing at any flesh he could reach and teeth sinking into Shin’s shoulder as he attacked. Distantly, he could feel ice biting into his skin as Shady Shin froze whatever he could reach until Mako was slumped over on the ground, spitting and hissing under the weight of the ice on his arms, hands, and shoulders.

“You’re a fuckin’ lunatic!” Shin yelped, pressing a handkerchief to the bloody scratches currently dotting his face. “Spirits. I oughta put you down like a rabid fucking dog for that. Get out of my fucking city and you won’t get all your bones broken.”

Mako panted a deep breath and spat bloody saliva at Shady. “You’re the lunatic. I swear, I won’t stop. I’ll do whatever it takes, I’ll hurt whoever I need to, go wherever I need to, to get my brother back.” He snarled, sending out a wild kick of fire. “And when I do, I will personally rip every organ I can reach with my bare hands out and roast you like a holiday duck swan.”

Shady blanched for a moment, before gesturing to the man standing behind Mako. “You talk a big game for a teenager.” He laughed, voice edged with something a little nervous. “Put his lights out.”

The last thing Mako saw was a fist aimed right for his left eye before he lost consciousness, Bolin’s scream of fear echoing in his ears.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you ever get tired of being nice? Don't you wanna go apeshit?


	8. Lying To The Cops Is The Most Fun A Boy Can Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Mako was aware of when he woke up was the gentle sound of water lapping against something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I disappeared for a few days, I have a pretty nasty cold rn so I've been taking it easy.
> 
> I'm planning on writing 'deleted scenes' for this fic. If there's something you wanna see expanded on or even just cute big brother baby brother scenarios, let me know!
> 
> I have a tumblr! Hmu at https://tidepod-juul03.tumblr.com/ for LoK prompts!

The first thing Mako was aware of when he woke up was the gentle sound of water lapping against something. It was a sound he knew well from long walks on the harbor and midnight schemes run by boat. But there was no salty tang to the air, no city noises in the background to indicate that he was near the bay. Just the sound of water swelling and receding endlessly.

The next thing Mako registered was that someone was sitting nearby. He could hear their breathing in time with the water, could feel a large, calloused roughtened hand holding his own. The presence was familiar enough that Mako felt safe, and that narrowed it down as to who it could be.

“Toza…?” Mako groaned, opening his eyes, or rather eye. His left eye felt hot and swollen and barely opened more than a sliver as the world blurred into focus and revealed Toza’s concerned face hovering above him.

“Yeah, it’s me kid. You got your clock cleaned pretty well, don’t try and move too much.” Toza said, expression unsurprised as Mako pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around. 

He was… in a hospital? He recognized the soft blues and greys and whites of the room, the smell of cool water and antiseptic in the air. Most injuries during his gang days were dealt with in house, but occasionally hospital calls were necessary. Mako had broken his arm once during a fight and for all his skill, Shady Shin couldn’t heal bruise let alone a bone.

Shady Shin.

_ Bolin. _

Suddenly, it all came surging back, and Mako stiffened, fists clenched tight. “I need to go. Toza, Shady Shin has Bolin.” Mako managed to choke out the words, eyes stinging with unshed tears.  _ ‘I failed. I was supposed to keep him safe.’ _ The self loathing was bitter and cloying, weighing Mako down to the bed like a bolder. He’d had one job to do and he’d let himself get taken out by a couple of thugs in his own apartment.

“I know, I found you and put two and two together. Also saved your apartment from burning down. You’re welcome.” The attempt at humor fell flat as Mako gripped the sheets tightly and looked away. “Look, kid. It was an ambush. There was no way you could have done anything. But I promise, we’ll get Bolin home.” Toza swore, squeezing Mako’s hand where it was clenched tightly around his own.

“Not without help.” A voice interrupted. The two looked up to see Chief Beifong standing awkwardly in the doorway of Mako’s hospital room. “You’re beat six ways from Sunday, and Toza’s a retired pro bender. I’d tell you to leave it alone and let the police handle it, but I know that you’ll just ignore me. So at least let’s work together.” Beifong explained. 

She stepped in and stood at the side of Mako’s bed. “I already have my metalbenders scouring hideouts for signs of your brother, and the task force that was involved with locating the other missing children has already been notified. We’ll find him.”

“Chief.” Mako took a breath and just like he had hundreds of times before, let his poker face fall into place. “You promised me.” He said calmly, much more calmly than how he felt. The sheets under his one hand were starting to smoulder and Toza carefully extracted his hand from Mako’s other grip. “You promised me that if I helped you, we’d be safe. Now I’m in the hospital and my baby brother is missing.”

“Mako.” Toza reproached, only to fall quiet at the look of faux calm on Mako’s face. “I know. I’m sorry.” Beifong replied quietly. “I thought I took the necessary precautions. I miscalculated, and you two paid the price.”

Mako stared distrustfully at Beifong. “I don’t want your apology.” He said quietly. “I want my brother. And I’m going to find him.” Tossing the blankets back, Mako forced himself to his feet and leaned against the wall. His head throbbed, a combination of pain and adrenaline, but all he could think about was Bolin’s scream as Mako was knocked out.

“Mako you idiot, you’ve got a concussion.” Toza snapped and rose to his feet. “Let the healers take a look at you first and see if they can at least deal with that before you go parading off to play hero. Let the police help.”

“Fuck you, I’m not just some hero trying to do good.” Mako shot back. “I’m not leaving my brother’s safety up to a bunch of cops who can’t even keep their promises.” To her credit, Beifong didn’t flinch at the accusation. She simply shot Toza a look and stepped out of the room. “I know the Triple Threats. I can find him faster than they can. And I don’t need the police’s help!” Mako spat before going suddenly pale and slumping back onto the bed. “Spirits, my fucking head…”

“Yeah, in your current state you’re a real force to be reckoned with.” Toza replied drily as Beifong stepped back into the room with a healer. “Now shut up, let the healers work, and when you’re able to stand and shout at the same time we’ll talk.”

The healer worked quickly and carefully, seemingly immune to the tension in the room. Toza glared at Mako, Mako glared at Beifong, and Beifong stood there with a neutral expression on her face.

“There. I healed what I could, but be careful. No extreme physical activity, low and slow bending for a few days, and if you experience any sharp pains, seizures, slurred speech, or fainting you come back immediately.” The healer instructed before disappearing back into the hallway, leaving the three of them alone again.

“How’s your head now, kid?” Toza finally broke the silence. 

Mako shifted and nodded carefully, fingers prodding at his black eye. “Feels better. Eye doesn’t even hurt that much anymore.” Healers tended to leave the bruises and smaller cuts alone in favour of focusing their energy on the bigger injuries, which Mako didn’t mind. It didn’t feel right to fully heal anyways, not without Bolin at his side. Besides, with the worst of the pain and swelling dealt with, Mako barely noticed it.

“Now, let’s get down to business.” Beifong cut in. “Mako, can you tell us what happened?”

Mako fidgeted for a moment, looking somewhere between uncomfortable and pissy before settling back into his poker face. “Bolin and I were having dinner, when Shin and two others showed up. They attacked, I told Bolin to run, but one of the goons grabbed him. I attacked Shin, then they pinned me down and knocked me out.” Mako explained shortly. All his old instincts coupled with this newest betrayal told him not to listen, that the police wouldn’t do anything but get in the way.

But the part of him that had grown since taking Bolin in, the softer part that urged him to think with his heart and not his head, told him that Beifong wanted to help and that he should let her. All he had to do was let her.

“...He said they weren’t going to hurt Bo. And Shin did confirm that they were planning on selling the children. He didn’t say what for.” Mako added slowly before looking away. “I think I know where Shin might be.”

Beifong raised an eyebrow and stepped forward, pulling out her notepad and jotting down the details. “We never did get a motive. The task force was more focused on where the children were instead of why they were taken. How do you know where Shin might be and where do you think he is?” She asked.

Mako shifted and squared his shoulders. If he told her where, the police would raid the area. Shin would get arrested and he’d clam up until his lawyer got him off the charges. And during that, Bolin might be halfway across the world.

“I can’t tell you. If you arrest him, I could lose my chance to find Bolin. And I’m not risking it. Not again.” Mako finally said. “Let me go in without the police and I can find out the info.”

Beifong hissed in a breath. “I can’t agree to that. You’re not an undercover detective. You’re not even a police officer.” She replied. “There’s no way I’m greenlighting an op of this kind. Give me the info, and I can make Shin talk. Trust me.”

“Trust you?” Mako laughed incredulously. “No, I trusted you with Bolin’s safety before and look where that landed us. If you arrest him, he’ll lawyer up. You won’t get a word out of him. And while you’re busy playing good cop bad cop, they’ll be selling my little brother like he’s some kind of exotic animal!”

Mako took a shaky breath. He could feel the panic and rage bubbling up inside of him again, leaving his helpless and paralyzed with fear. All he could see was his little brother in some tiny, barbaric cage while people bid over him like he was just a thing to be bought and paid for. People who didn’t know Bolin liked his sauce on the side because he liked mixing his food up, and that he always sang when he played, and the way he would snuggle up close to Mako and play with his hair when he was ready for a nap. People who, no matter how good their intentions could feasibly be, would never know or love Bolin like Mako did.

Which is why he lied.

Pulling in a steadier breath, Mako pretended to think things over for a moment before slumping in on himself. “Fine. I hurt Shin pretty badly during the fight.” Mako said, poker face still firmly glued on. “He has a healer he goes to when he gets hurt, over on the west side of the city near Little Ba Sing Sai.”  _ ‘More like on the north side near the dragon flat boroughs,’ _ Mako thought, rattling off an address deep in the west side. “He’ll probably be there, laying low and getting the pain dealt with. He’s got a couple of bad burns and some, ah, bite marks. I think I broke his hand too?”

Beifong nodded slowly, writing down the address. “I’ll have a team mobilized immediately.” She promised. “We’ll find your brother, Mako. I’ll contact you at the arena once we’ve located and arrested Shin.” And with that, Beifong turned and left, pausing at the doorway to give Mako an inscrutable look. “Take it easy, okay? If you think of anything more, let us know.” She added before leaving.

Beside Mako, Toza let out a low whistle. “Lying to the chief of police. Ballsy.” He crowed, watching as Mako stood. “Keep it down. I’m not letting them lose Bolin. I’m going after Shin. Tonight.” Mako replied.

“You mean we’re going after Shin. Fucker stole my student.” Toza spit and stood as well. “Can’t have shit in Republic City. We’re gonna find him and get some answers. I own Shin an asskicking anyways.”

Grinning, Mako patted Toza on the arm. “Let’s go get my little brother back.” 

_ ‘Just hold on, Bo. We’re coming.’ _


	9. A Small But Illegal Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite its reputation as a hideout for gangsters, the dragon flat boroughs were a pretty nice place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovelies! Sorry updates have slowed, between work and my new fic (an atla/lok crossover, go check it out <3) I've been a little stretched thin. But I'm still gonna finish this fic! It's still very close to my heart. Enjoy!

Despite its reputation as a hideout for gangsters, the dragon flat boroughs were a pretty nice place. Clean streets lined with trees and gardens, old stately homes. It gave off all the energy of a peaceful suburban area to raise a family in.

Mako however, knew better.

“You sure this is the right address?” Toza asked, pulling the Satomobile against the curb right out front a nondescript, almost painfully innocent looking house with the porchlight off and the curtains drawn. The only thing unusual was barely noticeable, but something Mako had years of experience picking up on; an incredibly heavy duty lock replaced the standard bread and butter ones that most houses and apartments had, and a high priced, flashy Satomobie sat in the driveway.

“This is the place.” Mako replied, vaulting out of the car. “We gotta do this right. If we go in guns blazing, Shin will just run. We gotta break in.” 

Toza grumbled but listened, following behind Mako and pausing to pick up a few round decorative rocks out of the garden. “Just in case.” He explained. “You gonna burn the lock out?”

Shooting Toza a weird look, Mako pulled out a set of lock picks and got to work. “No? It’ll just melt the metal and probably burn the wood. We’re going for discreet, remember? Besides, I’m not ending up back in the hospital with metal burns.” The lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal a dimly lit hallway. “This way. Shin’s probably upstairs asleep by now.”

The pair slowly made their way through the house, careful not to disturb the immaculate decorations and furniture. “Who lives here anyways?” Toza asked gruffy, eyeing a nearby fish tank with distrust.

“Some rich healer doctor. Never met ‘em, but Shin uses their healing whenever he gets hurt. Personally, I think he has a crush. He comes over here for bruises and papercuts.” Mako explained with an eye roll.

The stairs creaked quietly under their feet as the two of them carefully rose to the second floor. The lights were off upstairs too, the doors all shut except for one at the end of the hall that lead to a room full of light snoring. “That’s him.” Mako whispered, fists clenched as he pushed the door open to reveal Shady Shin asleep in bed.

“Keep your cool, Mako. If you lose it you’ll wake up the doc and we’re not looking for trouble right now.” Toza soothed quietly and placed a hand on Mako’s shoulder. “I’ll watch the door, you get the info.”

Mako nodded and approached the bed, circling slowly around it like a piranha dolphin looking for the kill. All at once, Mako struck.

Shin let out a muffled yelp as Mako slammed a hand over his nose and mouth, the other coming down to grab his wrists tightly. “I’m gonna remove my hand from your mouth, if you scream I’ll burn your wrists so badly they amputate your hands.” He growled. Shin flinched in horror at the suggestion and nodded frantically, unable to breath past Mako’s grip.

Slowly, he let go of Shin’s face and let him gulp down air. “Now you’re gonna tell me where my brother is, or I’m gonna make sure you never bend again.” Mako continued. Shin’s eyes went wide, looking frantically between Mako and Toza at the door before settling on Mako’s face with a horrified expression. “You wouldn’t dare. You burn me and I scream and you can explain yourself to the cops you little shit.”

“You think I give a fuck? If I burn you, I don’t stop till you pass out and then I keep going till you wake up again. You really wanna play with me right now?” Mako tightened his grip on Shin’s wrist, letting his hands go uncomfortably warm. “Brother. Now.”

“Okay, okay spirits! You fucking lunatic.” Shin whined, tugging on his wrists. “Look, after we took the kid we dropped him off at our building near the Eastern Gate. Zolt took him from there. That’s all I know, I just grab the kids. I don’t make the sale.”

“Are there any other kids?” Toza cut in. Shin shifted guiltily.

“Three others. Another earthbender and two waterbenders. We’ve had to work double time since  _ someone  _ ratted us out to the police.” Shin said, glaring up at Mako with vitriol. “I’ve been working double shifts for months because of you.”

“Oh sorry, next time I’ll step aside and let you steal children. You idiot.” Mako shot back. “What are the kids for?”

“Now that ain’t on the table. I told you where your brother is. We’re not moving the cargo until we have about a dozen of ‘em. He’ll be holed up somewhere in the Eastern part of the city.”

Mako felt his heart rate spike and his vision went red for a moment. “My little brother isn’t  _ cargo _ .” He spit. He knew his hands were getting burning hot judging by how Shin was twisting and the concerned look Toza was giving him “Where in the Eastern part?” There were half a dozen hot spots in that part of the city used by the Triple Threats, and Mako knew he wouldn’t be able to search them all before someone either caught wind or Shin squealed about their chat. The second he was made, those kids would disappear. Bo would disappear and he’d never see his baby again.

“I don’t know, somewhere near the water? Moving them by water makes the most sense.” Shin replied frantically. 

“...You’re lying. I know you, you’d never give up that info that quickly.” Toza interrupted. “Besides, the Threat’s don’t use boats for smuggling.” Looking over at Mako, Toza gave him a serious glance. “It’s either by air or by land. Which means the opposite way from the city, more towards the mountains.”

“I told you not to lie to me.” Mako turned back to Shin, who was doing a remarkable impression of a gobsmacked fish. “I should set you on fire for that.”

Shin simpered and stammered, eyes wide and hands twisting uselessly. “Okay, maybe I lied. Screw you, you’re tryna take down our whole operation. Zolt would skin me for giving away the game.” He whimpered. “Look, that’s all I know. The kids are in the East, they’re gonna be driven out through the mountains once we have enough, and the buyer is very rich and gonna be very angry. Just let it go, Mako. Get a cat or something. Just forget about Bolin for your own good.”

“I won’t ever  _ just forget  _ about my baby brother.” Mako snarled. “I’ll spend the rest of my life looking for him if I have to. I’ll do whatever it takes. I’ll bring down every Triad and gang in the city if I have to. Anything to get Bolin back.”

“Well, that was quite the speech. Shouldn’t you be relaxing at home?”

All three of them jumped and turned to the door, staring in shock as Chief Beifong stood there with her arms crossed and an unamused expression on her face. “I thought I told you to let the police handle this.” She drawled.

Mako stared useless for a few moments, mouth open before finding his footing. “You followed us.” He said.

“You’re not a good liar. Too transparent of a face. I knew you’d go hunting as soon as I left the room.” Beifong replied, stepping into the room and staring down at Shin with the kind of detached boredom that made lesser men (like Shin) shrivel up inside. “Shin, I think it’s time we have a talk. You two wait downstairs. I want to verify everything he’s been saying. He won’t lie to me.” Beifong added with a sharp toothed smile.

“Sure. One last thing.” Mako said, pulling back a fist and slugging Shin in the gut. “That’s for knocking me out. I’ll give you the rest when we find Bo.” He hissed, ignoring the sounds like a deflating balloon that Shin was making as he and Toza filed out of the room and waited in their car.

“She’s definitely one of a kind.” Toza mused, scratching at his sideburns.

Mako snorted and reached across the console to shove Toza gently. “She’s out of your league.” He replied, pulling a face at the idea. “Is it weird that I’m kind of relieved that the Chief is here? I’m… I’m still upset that she broke her promise. But I’m glad we have her on our side.”

Toza shook his head and leaned back in the driver's seat, considering the stars barely shining through the lights of the city. “It’s nice sometimes to have someone else make the decisions. You’ve had to make them for you and Bolin, it must be calming to pass the torch onto someone else. Someone more capable.” He teased, mussing up Mako’s hair.

Mako snorted and glared mockingly at Toza. “Plus it’s always nice to have the chief of police on your side.” He added.

The front door swung open and Beifong strolled out, casual as anything. “I verified his information. Plus, I learned something new.” She said, climbing into the back seat of the car without prompting. “The buyer is Earth Kingdom. Someone rich enough to fund all this. That narrows the list down considerably.”

“Earth Kingdom? Who wants a bunch of overpowered toddlers in the Earth Kingdom?” Toza mused, pulling away from the curb and driving into the night.

“I don’t know, but it’s more information than we had originally. Mako, can you think of any hideouts in the Eastern area that are close enough to the outskirts to be able to move multiple people without witnesses?” Beifong asked.

Mako hummed quietly and nodded. “There’s one. An abandoned Cabbage Corp factory. It’s towards the edge of the industrial area. It’s usually used as a chop shop for stolen Satomobiles, but it’s the only building that I can think of that fits the profile.” He replied thoughtfully.

“Alright. We have time, they’re not moving the children yet. We go home tonight and rest, tomorrow we make a plan and do some reconnaissance after dark. From there, I’ll alert the task force and we’ll storm the building.” Beifong decided before fixing Mako with a hard look. “You’re the wild card here. You stick to the plan and this ends safely for everyone. If you pull this lying and going solo shit again I will throw you in jail and find your brother myself. We clear?”

“...Crystal.” Mako replied sourly. The idea of waiting now that they knew where Bolin was made him want to go nuts with worry. What if he was cold and hungry and scared? What if he was hurt? But he also knew rushing in wasn’t the right move. They’d gotten lucky tonight that no one got hurt or arrested. If it meant doing this slowly vs doing it fast and risking Bolin, Mako knew what he had to choose.

“We’ll wait. But we meet first thing tomorrow morning and make a plan.” Mako added. “The sooner we find my brother, the better.”


End file.
